Before the storm missions: take two
by Crimsonturk
Summary: A humour fic featuring the Before crisis Turks, scenes of havoc and mayhem will ensue the life's of Shinra inc. First story in six years after a very long Authors block


**I do not own final fantasy seven nor any of the before crisis character which belong to Square Enix etc.**

**A/N: This is a rewrite of one my old ff7 fan fictions featuring the 'Before crisis' Turks, this was written originally before they became better known. This is the first one I've posted in about four years so I'm starting with missions to get used to the characters once more before I even start rewriting my other much more serious Turk story.**

**Chapter 1: Where's the coffee?**

Rod scuffed his black steel plated shoes against the carpet of the Turks break room carelessly, no one was around yet but that was hardly surprising as most employees of Shinra with the exception of the scientific and a few Soldiers would just be waking up at this hour.

He would rather be in his Quarters enjoying the last few minutes of sleep before he would have to leave for work. However a Turks hours were subject to manipulation and if you got called in early, you were expected to come in early. Especially if some fool decided to hold up a train at gun point only to find it full of visiting employees from Junan including a business partner of the Presidents at five o clock in the morning!

Naturally a distress call was sent and he had been sent alone since his partner was in the medical bay and no one else seemed to be reachable an hour to resolve the hold up.

The end result one very dead gunman, some shaken employees and a very tired Turk in need of a pick me up and fast.

He instinctively flung open the cupboard in the kitchen with little care for the metal joints, the cupboard had many types of tea, most likely for Tseng or visiting trainees should they actually manage to get this far.

His hand skimmed past various teas, Green tea, Herbal tea, Sunflower blossom tea whatever that was meant to be, he doubted it ever been opened seeing as it was covered in dust. He searched all the shelves and found no sign of any Coffee apart from some cheap and terrible slum brand which he had tried once and tasted like mud!

This was bad, almost crisis worthy, it was very common for members of the Turks to be addicted to coffee as they could work long hours and on some occasions get as few to three hours of sleep. There were a few notable exceptions that were not but generally most of the Department of Administrative research were addicted and relied on the dark bitter sweet substance.

Not to mention the Director could be quite a grump if he didn't get his morning cup of coffee, for this reason the break room was usually well stocked of coffee.

Rod shut the cupboard door and decided to make himself scarce before anyone would notice, of course just as he was about to leave Samantha the dirty blond sharpshooter walked in humming some song quite happily.

"Morning Rod you're up early, I wasn't expecting you for another hour" she remarked heading straight to the cupboard that Rod had previously shut, he noted she too was looking for the coffee and looked at him equally confused when there was none to be had.

"Rod you seen the coffee jar today?"She asked predictably.

Rod shrugged "No must of run out, hate to be the one who tells the boss there's no coffee today"

"That'd be me so help me find some, I mean we never run out of coffee" Samantha demanded insisting he help her look, Rod shook his head "Nah I already looked good luck telling the old man!"

Before the two could argue anymore Reno entered the break room casually approaching the two arguing Turks, when no one paid attention to his presence he lightly tapped both of them with his EMR. Both Turks jumped apart to avoid said weapons electrical charge, Rude followed Reno at a distance and shook his head at his partners' antics.

"Hey you could have asked us to move!"Rod growled flicking the offending weapon away with his own getting a playful smirk in response from the senior Turk.

"Well hate to break up your lovers tiff Rodney, but you're blocking the entrance to the kitchen, and you know it's frowned upon to have romantic encounters with fellow Turks in the break room"

"Him no way, besides I don't date street punks and your one to talk Reno" Samantha retorted swatting Rod out of the way with the butt of her shot gun, leaving Rod to nurse a bruised ego and forehead.

If he wanted pity he never got any, instead Rude pushed past him and Reno towards the cupboard then looked at Reno as if communicating without words.

"Hey slick I understand your nursing your pride right now but you seen the coffee?"Reno demanded more than asked the pouting Rod.

"No I was looking myself before Samantha strode in here, but you better find some before the boss comes in" Rod said pushing past them to leave the two senior Turks to their problem.

His escape was prevented by Rude who put out a gloved hand to stop him "Correction you better find some" Reno said nothing this time but a dangerous look was on his face making Samantha uneasy.

"I got a report to write for Tseng!"Rod blurted trying to get an excuse out of this no doubt wild chocobo chase.

"Well in that case we'll help you, and besides if he asks tell him we told you to help" Reno replied getting an alarmed look from Rude who shook his head "Don't involve me"

"Well the chase is a foot rookie" Reno said cheerfully guiding him and a reluctant Samantha out of the break room and towards the elevator, they entered but before it closed it opened again letting Corrin a young blond rookie step inside.

"Hey don't go near the boss's office, Two guns told me he's not in a good mood today" Corrin said completely unaware of the implications as Reno pressed the number for floor 48 cancelling Corrin's chosen destination of floor 54.

"What's on floor 48?"Corrin asked.

"The SOLDIER cafeteria" Reno said grinning.

"But we're not meant to go there, and they don't like us Turks!" Corrin blurted trying to reason with Reno. Rude looked away not bothering to protest, Rod just hoped it wouldn't rain tonight as he was pretty much guaranteed to be on patrol tonight…

**Extra A/N:**

**For this fic I have given the Turks names so Corrin is Nunchaku, Rod well is Rod, and Samantha is Shotgun in Before crisis. **

**Floor 54 for the purposes of this fic is the main Turks floor.**

**Next time: The search begins!**


End file.
